Forever Alone
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Vanitas escapes his prison with the help of a mysterious girl, the two of them search for the true Kingdom Heart's and discover they were never really alone.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Author's Note: Hiii this is my newest story please read and enjoy, I hope you like it please review

Chapter One Alone

Vanitas POV

He is such an idiot, his little plan fell apart and he left me out to dry as a result. Now I'm trapped here, my powers are gone and I have no way out. I dont even care what happens anymore, I just don't care the world can burn for all I care.

"You here me, I don't care what happens anymore I don't care," I was starting to shout. "You don't care, I thought I was the only one who wanted to watch the world burn." I was shocked to here another voice besides his own. "Who is that?" I saw a light appear and a figure emerged from the light. She was a little shorter then I was, she had purple hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright purple and she appeared to be wearing a maid outfit.

"So you were abandoned too, humans are such cruel creatures it makes me so sad."

"So how long have you been here?" She seemed okay, maybe she can help me get out of here. "I'm not sure, I know I haven't been here for year's, but maybe month's or week's." She looked lost in thought, I always wondered the point of these dimensions. "I think I've been here around the same time, but with another powerful force I might be able to get both of us out of here. Lets just hope thing's work out this time," before I could ask her what she meant, she began chanting.

I didn't understand the language, but it sounded similar to something I've heard before. Hmm, it doesn't matter, I need to see what I can do to help her out so we can get out of here. "You can help by summoning your keyblade and unlocking a door," as if reading my mind, just who is this girl. "My origin and name are not important, I can feel your thoughts radiating like a gentle breeze."

It really wasn't that important right now so I just summoned my keyblade and pointed it outwards. A beam of light shot out of the tip of my weapon and disappeared, a door appearing in it's place. "Good now we can get out of here," with that said we walked through the door and appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard. The place where the first Keyblade War was fought, the warriors of Light and Dark battled.

Many died and all hope was lost, the keyblades a reminder of the life they lived and a testimony of their deeds. Master Xehanort wanted to bring about a second war, he was such a fool. The girl next to me was crying, i must have let my mind wander, but before I could apologize she said, "It's alright, I'm just a victim of the first war, you could say I was a survivor. However I died a long time ago and I was judged harshly and sent to Limbo as punishment. Forced to wander the world aimlessly alone and forgotten until I found you."

"So what now, you can't go back to the judges or else they'll just punish you again." Humans are cruel and judges even more than them. "The only way to escape death is Kingdom Heart's, the one and true then I can escape death. I don't know where or when but I will find it someday and then I can be at peace."

"Thank you for helping me I really appreciate it," she gave me a bow and started to leave. "Hey, you can't leave, aren't you going to need someone to protect you." I just couldn't let her run off like that, besides I want Kingdom Heart's to complete me. "You really don't have to," she looked both shocked and happy but didn't want to trouble me.

"Don't worry about it, besides I've heard new enemies have surfaced. Unlike my Unversed who feed of negative emotion, these guy's feed on the darkness of others. Your going to need all of the help you can get, trust me." She smiled and said. "Thanks, for the first time in a long time I don't feel alone." "Then I guess that makes two of us." We walked down the path of keyblades finally realizing that we're not alone.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review and this chapter makes me sad, if it makes you sad pm if you want and suggest a world for them to explore or leave a review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter two Keys

We were walking down the path that led through the large group of keyblades. Then I remembered something before I was trapped in that dimension. "I remember seeing Kingdom Hearts in this world," how could I forget that. "When Master Xehanort took the darkness from Ventus and released it into the sky, Kingdom Hearts was revealed. It was strange but I think it can only appear in a world devoid of any form of life."

"Now, we just have to figure out how exactly we're going to harness that power." I opened a Dark Corridor and held out my hand, "Don't worry I'll protect you from the darkness, your safe with me." She smiled and took my hand and the two of us disappeared into darkness. We appeared to be in a alternate dimension.

I could see Kingdom Hearts in front of us, it had a strange glow to it. As we got closer and closer I could feel the power radiating off of it. Then I saw a flash of light and both of us disappeared into the light. I woke up in what I thought was a Dive to The Heart.

I saw a figure wearing a black coat and was staring into the sky looking at what appeared to be Kingdom Hearts. However it didn't seem like it was the same Kingdom Hearts, it felt different. "This is not the same Kingdom Hearts that you know. Unlike the original, this one is made up of the hearts of other people. Every time a Keyblade of any kind fells a Heartless-" "-it is captured and collected by Kingdom Hearts."

Another figure emerged from darkness, he had silver hair and amber eyes, his skin was a dark tan. "So the rumors are true, Xehanort still up to his old tricks, that man disgusts me. To think I'm his Nobody just makes me sick, my plans fell apart and now I'm dead." He saw me and his glimmered with hope for a moment, but then it was gone.

"You must be Vanitas, I figured as such. My name is Xenmas, former leader of Organization XIII. I met my end at the hands of Sora and I cease to exist in reality, but here I am immortal and exist." The other figure kept staring into the sky looking at Kingdom Hearts. My companion woke up and didn't seemed surprised to find out where she was.

"Xemnas, is it time?" The figure asked.

Xemnas thought for a moment and glanced at Kingdom Hearts. "Almost, it won't be long before we it will be complete, I would like to ask for assistance. You are looking for the true Kingdom Hearts, I know somebody who has actually seen Kingdom Hearts and was very nearly destroyed because of it."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and please leave a review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: If you think it's awesome or you just hate it leave a review thanks

Chapter Three Hearts

Vanitas POV

"If we gather enough hearts, then we can use whats left of Kingdom Hearts and get out of here." maybe we can get out of here after all. " The Heartless are some where up ahead," the hooded figure pointed ahead and sure enough there were Heartless. I summoned my keyblade Void Gear and what appeared to be glowing red lasers came out of Xemnas's palms.

The hooded figure summoned his weapons, blue energy sparked and crackled as his weapons materialized in his hands. "Let's go," he didn't say much as he leaped into action and began slicing through Heartless. Each one that was felled released a pink heart that was immediately woven into Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas fired multiple long range shots that caused the aerial Heartless to crash and burn. I fired multiple dark orbs exploding on the stragglers while my companion blew holes through the rest of them. Dozens of hearts collected in the sky and were woven into Kingdom Hearts.

"Just how many Kingdom Hearts are there?" It didn't make sense why there was so many of them, I always thought there was only one.

"There are four Kingdom Hearts, the one that started the first Keyblade War was filled with light and so keyblade wielders of light and darkness fought for it. The worlds was almost destroyed as a result, the second one is filled with pure darkness. The third one is made out of people's hearts while the fourth one will just serve a simple purpose and no more." Xemnas said while raising his hands out.

"So how do we reach Kingdom Hearts?" If we can just get close enough then everything will be back to normal.

"I know how to get there, but with Sora still around there will be problems." A figure emerged from darkness, he was wearing a large trench coat that was open revealing his chest that had the Heartless emblem. "Once we take care of Sora everything will work out as planned."

"Master, is that you, please forgive me for my failure Master." My companion was bowing to the newcomer who was known as Ansem, but I didn't realize he had a servant.

Flashback Mysterious girl POV

Master couldn't open Kingdom Hearts because of Sora and the only way is to use the forbidden art for emergencies. "Bullets of Sorrow heed my call, drown my enemies in the depths of my sorrows," by the time Master realized what I was doing it was to late. "Master, Kingdom Hearts," he nodded and said the last words that I would probably never hear again. " I will never forget this-" I couldn't hear the rest as I faded into nothing and everything went black.

"Do not worry child, I was searching for the wrong Kingdom Hearts, it was full of light instead of what I desired. Together we should be able to achieve our true desires." Ansem gave a small grin and my companion smiled.

" Thank you Master, for everything that you've done for me. I was lost in sorrow but you pulled me out of the depths of despair and gave me a second chance." " You have served me well -"

Authors Note: Who is Ansem Seeker of Darkness servant, leave a review and I will post the next chapter and please keep reading and reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: Special thanks for braintumbler for pointing out all of my many errors without flaming me I appreciate it. If you flame my story I'll just ignore it so don't waste your time

Chapter four Master

Vanitas POV

"So what now," I had no idea what was going on and everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up with it. The Kingdom Hearts that was floating in the sky seemed brighter than normal. Maybe we can finally get out of here and find the Kingdom Hearts that hasn't already been destroyed.

"Kingdom Hearts, if we approach Kingdom Hearts then the rest of its power can get us out of this place." I think that was the most words I've ever heard him say. He hides his identity behind his hood and speaks little-if any-about anything.

Xemnas started walking towards the edge of the platform, what was he thinking walking off the edge to his death. As soon as he took a step onto thin air strange tiles appeared under his feet. He continued walking towards Kingdom Hearts and the hooded figure followed him as well.

Ansem and Rose followed as well and I decided to follow them, it beats sitting here and doing nothing. We were all in a circle around the shadow of Kingdom Hearts and we all started to glow mysterious like. After a couple of moments of mysterious glowing we all disappeared and then we reappeared in Radiant Garden.

"Radiant Garden, it's been a long time hasn't it Rose," Ansem seemed pleased to be back in his home world. I didn't know she was also from Radiant Garden as well.

"It is Master, this world is just as beautiful as I remember." She was right, it was rumored that this was the world that stared the first Keyblade War. Xemnas was looking for something and then he started walking in the direction of a castle that was still being repaired. So we all starter following him down the broken path, it appeared to be under repairs and it didn't look as bad as it could be.

We finally arrived at the castle and Xemnas stopped and looked up at the castle like he was remembering something from his past.

Flashback Xemnas POV

These people, ones with hearts that can enjoy emotions, they mock me, they don't realize what they have and are ungrateful.

"I warned you Xehanort, but you wouldn't listen and this is Just punishment ," a figure appeared from data like he wasn't even real. He was covered in bandages that completely shrouded his identity, who is he calling Xehanort I don't go by that name.

" It seems you are mistaken, I don't associate myself with him, the mere mention of his name disgusts me. He is an abomination and the very reason I'm like this. If your looking for Xehanort, his whereabouts are unknown."

"If your not Xehanort, then who are you?"

"My name is not important as I won't live long enough for anyone to remember."

End Flashback

Vanitas POV

He walked inside as if nothing had happened and we followed silently behind him. We walked down the long and winding corridor until we reached a study of some sort.

"Finally we're here, this will be our new base of operations since the castle is in shambles. Our next objective is to find Kingdom Hearts, but in order to do so we must find the seven princesse's of heart." Xemnas sat in the seat at the head of the table.

"We have to be discreet about capturing the seven pure hearts, because if Sora finds out what were up to then things will become complicated." Ansem looked at the chalkboard with a complicated explanation of the human heart.

"We have many worlds to explore and of course we have to deal with each worlds protectors in order to take the princess's." The hooded figure snapped his fingers and images of knights in shiny armor appeared.

"There is one leader for every world that has royalty and a small army to protect it. The leaders have quarterly meetings in a disclose location to keep up to speed with business." He snapped his fingers again and the images faded away.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review and sorry if the chapters are short that's just the way I am. I really don't write five thousand word chapters but please keep reading


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: Was my writing better if so tell me please if it sucks tell me, but no flaming I hate flaming and if your looking for yaoi go somewhere else

Chapter five Knights

Vanitas POV

"Which world should we go to first?" The princess lived in separate worlds and finding them is going to be hard.

"We should capture Belle first, with the Beast distracted with destroying Heartless it will not be very difficult." The masked figure snapped his fingers and the images of a beastly like creature appeared and he was fighting multiple Neo Shadows. The only clothing he had on was a purple cape like robe and blue pants.

He snapped his fingers again and a young woman appeared, she was wearing a blue and white gown one might wear for cleaning.

"She is the first princess and she guarded by Lupine, Knight of the Moon," with another snap of his fingers the image of a knight, his armor was silver and had a Keyblade that was silver and was wavy. The cross guard was a moon and the chain was that of the full moon.

"Lupine is a Keyblade wielded of the light, he is a force to be reckoned with. However we should use whatever Nobodies that are left instead of Heartless." He waved his hand and the image faded away.

Then it's settled we go to Beast's Castle and retrieve Belle, with her we will be one step closer to obtaining Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas rose from his seat and opened a Dark Corridor that would lead to Beast's Castle.

We walked through the swirling portal of darkness and we arrived seconds later at are destination. We appeared to be in the ballroom and when we walked through the doors we saw two spiral staircases leading up.

"Xemnas and I will go this way and you three go that way, we'll take of the Beast while you secure the princess." The masked figure and Xemnas started walking up the stairs and we took the opposite staircase.

The room up top was lavender with random pieces of furniture along the walls of the corridor. We walked down the corridor when a group of knights dropped down from above. Ansem summoned his shadow and it knocked the warriors away with one swipe of it's hand.

I immediatelysummoned my Keyblade and started attacking the nearest knight within reach. Rose summoned her guns and began pelting them with bullets of all random shapes and sizes. Ansem fired dark beams that decimated the enemies forces causing them to scatter leaving them defenseless.

Xemnas POV

We arrived at the next floor, the carpet was red and there were multiple knights lined up among the corridor. As expected the Beast was fighting Heartless and all we had to do was make sure he stayed away from the others.

Vanitas POV

Then the princesse's protector appeared out of a Light Corridor, he was just as he described him and he was holding a Keyblade.

"It's time to end this, Dark Splicer," I warped around my opponent striking him while creating copies of myself. I leaped away and cast dark spheres that exploded preventing escape.

"Moon Impact," his Keyblade glowed as he swung it in my direction, I could feel the power radiating from him as the blade went right through it. He had fallen for it and as his Keyblade went through the decoy I dropped from above and my Keyblade glowing with darkness cut right through him.

He fell to his knees and disappeared in a flash of light and the rest of the knights faded away as well. We made our way to the end of the corridor and Ansem melted into the shadows and entered through the wall.

Rose and I peered in as Ansem struck up a conversation with Belle, then Belle collapsed and he caught her before she hit the floor. Walked through the door, we had the first princess only six more to go. We met Xemnas and the masked figure in the ballroom and we opened a Dark Corridor leading to headquarters.

We placed her in a special chamber that would keep her in a sleep stasis until we needed her. "The Beast is locked in sleep and the world as well to prevent complications," the hooded figure explained.

"The next princess will be Alice, since no one will miss her when she's gone," the figure waved his hand and the image of Alice appeared before us.

Only six more and we can finally obtain the true Kingdom Hearts and defeat Xehanort once and for all, as well as ruling the worlds.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reading and reviewing and I appreciate braintumbler for continuing reviewing all of my chapters thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter six BIzarre

Vanitas POV

"Alice, she will be the next princess to capture" the masked figure snapped his fingers and a second figure appeared next to Alice. This figures armor was green and bright, her Keyblade was wavy like a tree vine. At the end of the blade it was flower shaped while the cross guard was vines and the chain was a flower.

"Her name is Flora, she is Alice's Guardian and she can control the floral environment around her. She is a Keyblade wielded of the light and she tends to stay away from the Bizarre Room. Because of a lack of flora she has a disadvantage, which we could use." He waved his hand and the images disappeared.

"For every princess that we have the power of light in that world is drastically effected, because of a lack of purity. Not only that, it also has an effect on surrounding worlds as well. Small, but can be advantageous in the future," Xemnas glanced towards the six empty chambers which would soon be used to contain the remaining princesses.

"Then that means The Land of the Dragons and Olympus will suffer greater Heartless attacks," Ansem snapped his fingers and the world map appeared floating above the table. It was a hologram of the the map of the closest worlds that were around.

"Wonderland is also located close to Beast's Castle, so the light should be less powerful there," Rose had a good point, that might be the advantage we needed to take the Guardian down.

"Then it's settled, Wonderland will be next," Xemnas rose from his seat and opened a Dark Corridor that we all walked through.

We emerged from the darkness and appeared in what they called the Rabbit Hole. We walked down the weird checkered floor hallway until we emerged into the Bizarre Room. "This is where we need to lure the Guardian in order to effectively take her down. Ansem, take Vanitas and Rose with you to capture Alice. When the Guardian spots you lead her here and we will ambush her here." Xemnes opened a Dark Corridor that would lead to Alice.

The the three of us walked through the portal and we appeared in what appeared to be an outside court room. Alice was trapped in a cage and the Queen of Hearts was spouting nonsense. "Court is adjourned." The look on her face when Ansem said that was priceless.

"Says who," she replied with that snide tone she was known for.

"Ansem Seeker of Darkness," she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Guards, off with their heads," she shouted in an attempt to get rid of her problems.

"Sorry that's not going to happen, Final Word," I leaped into the air and good crystal rods shot from my Keyblade and created a prison surrounding my enemies. The crystal exploded and a bright light blinded everything, after the flash all of our enemies were gone.

Ansem walked toward the cage and opened it, before she could give her thanks she fell asleep and Ansem caught her in his arms. "Let's go, we have no time to waste."

We followed him through the Dark Corridor and sure enough the Guardian was chasing after us. She was chanting a spell, but by the time she completed it her time was up. We were now in the Bizarre Room and her chant failed and when she realized she was outmatched and outnumbered she knew it was over.

The masked figure defeated her with one swift strike from his blade. The Guardian known as Flora fell to her knees and faded away. The masked Figure snapped his fingers and a Dark Corridor opened up and we walked through.

Ansem placed Alice in the next chamber, two princesses down five more to go. "With Alice captured more light will start to fade from not only Wonderland but surrounding worlds as well." The masked figure pressed the heart shaped button on the chamber that would keep Alice in a sleep stasis like Belle.

"So who do we capture next?" I was curios to see which one they would choose.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reading and I need reviews, if it sucks tell me and I'd it's awesome tell me, but no flaming please


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Seven Darkened Skies

Vanitas POV

"We will capture Aurora next," the masked figure snapped his fingers and the image of princess Aurora.

"Her Guardian is a Keyblade wielder of Darkness," he snapped his fingers and the image of her Guardian appeared. Her armor was blood red and a cape flowing behind her. Her Keyblade was long and had flames extending along the blade as if they were alive. The cross guard was a sun and the chain was that of fire.

"Her name is Crimson, she was a survivor of the First Keyblade War. She was known for her psychotic battle tactics, she has no concern for her own well being, so she is known to perform an array of suicide attacks." He waved his hand and the images disappeared.

"How should we deal with this Guardian, Xemnas" Ansem rose from his chair. " If this enemy is as psychotic as she is known to be, then defeating her will be difficult." Ansem had a point, how are we going to take someone like her down.

"She has no concern for her life, her only goal is to crush her enemies and she will give up her life if needed. So we can use her blind lust for destruction and bloodshed to our advantage." Xemnas rose from his seat and opened a Dark Corridor and all of us walked through the darkness.

We emerged into a world I was actually familiar with, I snapped my fingers and Unversed appeared to my aid. They were blue figures with skinny arms and legs, red eyes and could melt into the ground to avoid attacks.

"Floods, find the Guardian of the princess and destroy her at all costs, if she proves to be to powerful then I will send more." The creatures darted off searching for their prey and wouldn't stop until they succeeded or died trying.

"Now we might be able to avoid her after all, but if she is as strong as I think, then we will just have to confront her directly."

So we walked down the long brick laden bridge until we reached the large doors. We pushed through the doors and emerged into a large room that was probably the throne room.

We walked up the stairs and searched the second floor for the princess, but she wasn't here. We kept looking until we found a door leading into another room. This must be the princesses room, it has to be it's the only room we haven't checked yet.

Ansem melted into the shadows and passed right through the door and we peered in through the crack in the door. Aurora was looking out the window and when she saw Ansem she didn't seem alarmed.

"I'm sorry to come here at such an unexpected time," I couldn't have heard that right, what was he talking about.

"Hmm, as long as everything works out in the end," she wasn't afraid, she was expecting him and it was like this meeting was prearranged.

He whispered something into her ear and she fell asleep and he caught her like the others and carried her out to us. Before anyone could say or do anything multiple Floods flew past us and hit the wall before fading into nothing.

Then we saw her, she was slicing and squashing everything in her path, she showed no mercy. Flames shot from her Keyblade and incinerated everything in the way.

"I will kill you all if I have to, I must protect the princess at all costs," she was really angry and really wanted to kill all of us.

She rushed towards us, but before I could react Ansem tossed the princess in the air and his Heartless Shadow caught her. He sidestepped her and grabbed her by the cape and tossed her in the air as well. His Shadow dropped the princess and grabbed the Guardian at the same time Ansem caught the princess.

"If you want endless rage and bloodshed, then why not join us. You can still protect the princess and you can help us at the same time." Ansems Shadow was still holding the feisty Guardian.

"Hmm, endless fighting and I can still protect the princess. Why do you need the princess anyway?" I was curious to see how he would talk his way out of this one.

"We need them to unlock Kingdom Hearts, the source of all darkness," she perked up when she heard darkness.

"Did you say darkness?" Ansem gave a small grin.

"Yes my child and if you join us, then you can have all of the darkness and battle to your hearts content for the rest of eternity."

"it's a deal, I'll help you collect the princesses of Heart." Ansems Shadow released it's grip on her and she landed silently on the floor.

Xemnas opened a Dark Corridor and we all walked through and we emerged at Headquarters. Ansem placed Aurora in the next empty chamber. We already had three, only four more to go and then we can reach the true Kingdom Hearts.

? POV

"Sora," the boy turned around and was surprised to see me.

"Who are you?" He summoned his Keyblade ready for a fight.

"I'm not here to fight you, but to warn you, three of the seven Princesses of Light have been captured and their Guardians gone."

"What, who?" Now I had his attention.

"I do not know, but I do know that your friend is also a Princess of Light. So I will offer my services and protect her from them even if it costs me my life."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and if I haven't said it already Rose is owned by me and the hooded figure is also mine as well thanks and leave a review^^


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update I've been editing Kingdom Hearts Beginning of Nothing, it's not finished and I apologize for my crappy punctuation anyway enjoy

Chapter eight Ice

Vanitas POV

"So who's the next princess to capture?" Rose looked at Xemnas waiting patiently for his answer.

"Snow White," he replied with few words, but it was good to know which princess we should be searching for.

The masked figure snapped his fingers and a image of Snow White appeared. She was wearing a dress that was blue and yellow with a cape and headband.

"Her Guardian is Blizzard, she controls all things ice," the figure snapped his fingers and the image of Blizzard appeared.

Her armor was blue and the design was made for withstanding the cold. Her Keyblade was long and straight and had icicles that extended in a semi circle at the end. The cross guard the crown of ice and the chain was twin icicles. She's a Keyblade wielder of darkness and shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Let me handle her, I'll crush her, she doesn't stand a chance," she was getting feisty, it was starting to disturb me.

"Then it's settled, Crimson you can deal with the Guardian, while we take the princess," Ansem rose from his seat and opened a Dark Corridor.

We walked through the portal of swirling darkness and emerged into another familiar world. We were currently in the mines, which was a place known to attract dwarves. So we left the mines for it was the princess we were after not jewels.

We walked through the mountain trail, it wasn't that difficult to navigate. We made it out and finally made it to the cottage clearing where Snow White usually was.

I snapped my fingers and Floods, Blue Sea Salts and Archravens appeared to at my side. The Blue Sea Salts were shaped like a pot with small wings and feet as well as glowing red eyes and markings.

The Archravens were raven like creatures with large dark colored wings and glowing red symbols and eyes.

"They are yours to command, they shall prove to be quite useful," she should be fine, with the Unversed the battle should go smoothly.

"Thanks," she opened a Dark Corridor and the Unversed followed her through the portal of darkness.

"The princess she's not here," Rose stared off into space-as if in a trance-at a castle in the distance.

"She's in the castle, Rose has the ability to feel the presence of those with great strength. Whether it be Light, Darkness, Will, Soul, Mind or Heart. It is a gift, a gift many sought to abuse and a gift they will never have." Ansem seemed a little overprotective of Rose, I wonder why?

Crimson POV

I emerged from the darkness that I oh so enjoyed, my opponent was a fellow Guardian. I don't care, all I wanted was to destroy this ridiculous hierarchy and guard the princesse's my self.

*Forbidden Art, Mutating Genes*

My body shuddered as my strength grew, my muscles became larger, my vision sharpened and my speed was enhanced. Now I can destroy her for good and then they can capture the other princesses.

Another Keyblade wielder of Darkness appeared, Ice the Raging Blizzard. She should go down pretty easy and I have the Unversed on my side.

I rushed forward with my army and my hand moved so fast the area around us was left in pieces. She evaded every attack, every strike from my sword and she evaded it. My army was being cut down, her Keyblade unleashing raging blizzards after another. Something was wrong and my strength was fading and before I could react her weapon pierced right through my armor. Pain coursed through my body and as she pulled her Keyblade out I could see the darkness fading from my body. That's when I realized I was going to die.

Vanitas POV

We found Snow White in the dungeon and she seemed to know who Ansem was. Exactly what was going on here and why did this all seem like a script and we were all playing are part.

Xemnes slashed the lock with his Ethereal Blades and the bars keeping her confined faxed into nothing. Ansem spoke with her for a few moments before she fell unconscious. He caught her like the others and with no Guardian around Crimson must have taken care of the problem.

Crimson POV

Before my vision blurred I thought I saw a second figure but I guess it was just a shadow. I closed my eyes and never awoke in the land of the living again.

? POV

My twin weapons went right through, she didn't even have a chance. She faded away pretty quickly, but that one over there, I knew she would make it. I picked her up into my arms and walked towards the castle.

I knew who they were and I didn't care for the Guardians but I also could not stand a Guardian killing another. They had already liberated the fourth princess, they didn't mess around.

"I believe she belongs to you and don't worry about Blizzard, she's dead and Crimson she'll be alright," now I have to deal with the rest of the Guardians but by the time that happens they'll all be dead.

Vanitas POV

A hooded figure appeared with Crimson in their arms and told us Blizzard was dead and Crimson would pull through. With that the figure disappeared and we took Crimson and the princess back with us to headquarters.

? POV

"What about Kairi, what do they want with her?" the boy was very fond of his friend.

"I unfortunately do not have the answer, but I can help protect her from those who wish her harm," he has to trust me, it's the only way.

Authors Note: I would like to apologize to braintumbler for the long update I was sad and I'm really sorry and I'll try to update faster once again I'm really sorry please forgive me


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: Hey I'm back and sorry for the long update if you noticed I keep writing sad one shots and stories and I apologize but please enjoy

Chapter Nine Sand

Vanitas POV

I had no idea what was going on, Ansem and the princesses acted like this was all a script. The last Guardian was too much for Crimson and a strange person rescued her. I'm watching her progress because I'm afraid she'll go into critical condition and Xemnas has secluded himself. Rose and Ansem are are placing the fourth princess in her capsule.

I knew she was never going to wake up and I knew there was only one way to wake her up.

I summoned my Keyblade and it materialized in my hand. I glance around to make sure no one was around. I pointed my Keyblade towards myself and I willed for the Keyblade To release my heart.

"Vanitas how is Crimson doing?" Rose walked into the room at the wrong time.

"Vanitas what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way, good bye Rose," I plunged the Keyblade into my heart.

Rose screamed and tried to embrace me but my body was gone and my heart found it's way in Crimsons heart.

I slowly descended until my feet touched the platform below me. The image on the platform was of a young girl. She had red hair that covered one of her eyes, ripped jeans and a hoodie with the image of a Phoenix.

"Yes, that is me before I was cursed and became a Guardian. I was once a normal teenage girl, I had friends and even thought I had found my true love."

I was good at listening, with Master Xehanort out of the way I didn't have to act as insensitive and sadistic as before.

"Then seven of us were chosen to become Guardians, I didn't have a say because it was ore destined. That was a load of crap, they were just looking for pawns. Each one of us were given armor that changed us, our personality, our nature, everything."

So when she said...that must have been an emotion from her real self. She's still in there, I just have to get her out.

"I was never blinded by rage and bloodlust, but the armor they gave me changed me and as a result I turned into the psychopath and demented person you see."

"That's not who you are and I know because I was changed forever. I wear this mask because everyone who looks at me runs away in fear. The world is cruel and so I hid myself and became the creature they feared." I looked away ashamed to even be in her presence.

She walked up to me and placed her hands on my mask, the one thing that hid me from the world. She slowly removed the mask and she stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes are amber the color of darkness, but I don't care because it doesn't matter if your existence is tainted by darkness." I just couldn't believe it, for once in my life someone had actually accepted me for who I was.

"What's your real name?" Her name Crimson was a Guardian thing but I wanted to know who her true name.

"M-My name, the name I had before Guardianship is Luize, my friends always called my Lu Lu." Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"So, Luize, how about we get out of here and grab the sixth princess while we're out?"

"That's fine, but I'm not sure how much use I'll be since I can't wield the Keyblade. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this trouble." She looked away sounding ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, just about any weapon will work as long as it's decent. I can protect you until you find some replacements." That sounded so much better in my head.

"Thanks, not many people would go out of their way for me, especially someone like me," her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Well I'm not like most people," I opened a Dark Corridor and the two of us walked through emerging in a world that I was not familiar with.

It was a large city with sand and Bazaars and of course a huge palace. Luize immediately spotted a twin pair of Arabian swords that the palace guards used.

"These should do, now to find the princess, but we might have a problem getting past the walls."

She was right, but we might get lucky and can get through without complications. The Bazaar was pretty easy to navigate and we made it to the palace in no time.

The doors were still closed but I opened a Dark Corridor allowing us to appear on the other side of the palace doors. We saw two figures battling on the other side of the doors, one was the Guardian and the other was a hooded figure

"Give her back, if you don't I'll kill you." The guy in the black coat had two swords strapped to his back. One with a flame design and the other a zig zag and both were black.

"Wait, that's the guy who saved me from Blizzard," she was surprised to see him here.

"We've got to kill that Guardian, are you okay with killing him?" They were once human but it was her decision.

"Yes, if we don't the cycle will only continue," she leaped into action and her surprise attack caught the Guardian off guard.

Her attack wasn't strong but she was just the diversion as the figure grabbed both swords and stabbed the Guardian with them. The Guardian faded away until there was nothing left.

"The princess is waiting for you," he started to walk away towards the dungeon.

"Wait, who are you and why did you save me?"

He stopped and turned around to look at us. It was like he could see our souls which made us feel vulnerable.

"I hate the Guardians but I saved you for my own reasons, as for who I am that is for me to know and me alone. As for my purpose I'm looking for someone important, if you see a girl with the same coat as me tell her I'm looking for her." He left for the dungeon as secretive as ever.

We walked into the palace and found the princess waiting for us.

"He said you would come for me in his place," are you serious, how did he know that, things were definitely getting weird.

I snapped my fingers and she disappeared into darkness and into the fifth capsule back at headquarters.

Xero POV

"Xero, is that you?"

I turned around and there she was locked and bound in the dungeon. No doubt it was because of the Guardian.

"I'm here for you, most of the Guardians are dead and the princesses are being liberated as we speak." I grabbed both swords and slashed through the lock and the chains freeing her.

She gave me a kiss and a hug and the two of us walked through the Dark Corridor.

? POV

"Who are you?" He wanted to know who I was.

"I'll show you but be warned my appearance is hideous." I had a painful past.

I removed my hood and revealed my scarred face and eyes, it was a hideous sight and no one could look upon it without cringing.

"Who did that to you?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I was once normal but I was chosen to be the leader of the Guardians. They performed horrible experiments and growth tests. The scars under my eyes are because there not my eyes, the scars on my face and body are all the result of cruel experiments. I had no choice and they were unable to change me and so I lead the Guardians in an attempt to kill those who had a hand in what happened." I felt so ashamed and violated, I was a terrible person and a sorry excuse for a Keyblade Master.

"That's awful, how could they do those things to you, I'm really sorry I didn't know." He really was sorry, I've never met someone like him, someone who cared so much about me.

Vanitas POV

We arrived back at headquarters and the sixth princess was already there with the others.

"You guys have some explaining to do, I didn't agree to help to be left in the dark like this." Xemnas was the only one there.

"Yes, but I don't know any more then you do, Ansem knows more but Rose is oblivious to the situation. You might want to talk to the other one." He was telling the truth, I just know these things.

"We only need the last princess and them we can unlock the Kingdom Hearts of Darkness." He was right only one more princess and we could finally get what we were searching for.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading Xero (Pronounced Zero) is my OC and Luize and of course the strange figure who is a girl. I will update once a week because I have four stories im working on and I'll try to get at least one chapter per story every week^^ I would like to thank CeciliaHeart for reading every story I ever posted R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Forever Alone by Walker of Nothing by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I apologize for the late update

xxx Chapter ten Connections

"Where's the last Princess?" Vanitas needed to know. Luize, Rose, Xemnas, Ansem and the mysterious friend. All of them after Kingdom Heart's.

"She's with Sora and the Last Guardian." Ansem emerged from the shadows Rose.

"Once we obtain her..." Luize was thinking aloud, but we all knew what she was talking about.

"Then it's important we capture her now." Rose glanced at Vanitas, but he ignored her.

"Well...there is one Guardian left. And she will be the strongest to face." Xemnas Rose from his seat and a hologram of the female leader materialized. She had long silver hair and scars running across her body. She was currently talking to someone, but whoever it was they couldn't tell.

"Yes then we can obtain Kingdom Heart's." The mysterious figured appeared out of the shadows his hood covering his face.

"Our leader will stall the boy you know?" Vanitas almost coughed on the drink he had when she said that.

Ignoring Vanitas, "She will?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, she's Ben doing what she needs to do. Even if she has to take drastic measures. If you get what I mean..." Vanitas couldn't take it anymore as he choked violently on the roll he was eating.

"She's willing to throw her body away for no reason?" Rose sounded appalled.

"That's her choice not mine. Besides, unless she really loved him, I doubt she would go that far." Luize said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then she can capture the Princess without our help I presume?" Ansem found the subject intriguing.

"Yes, all we have to do is wait and she will bring us the Princess." The former Guardian replied.

"Hmm...I think rest is in order." Xemnas walked into a different room.

"He's right, we've been working overtime." Ansem and Rose walked off to their respective rooms and the figure stayed in the computer room.

Luize and Vanitas went off to the study to finish some thing's before they went to rest. The two of them were a lot closer then they were before. One could almost say they were a perfect match for each other.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing


End file.
